Wordless
by sleepyjo
Summary: Edward no longer fights against giving in to his wife's needs, and finds a startling extension of his own feelings in Jake's silently expressed responses to Bella. MA for sexual content and vocabulary! SM's character's, my rudie finger puppets.


**Edward **

Bella moaned softly, twisting in her sleep. Edward watched, wondering: nightmare or sex dream? He was used to both. He wondered if whether he'd be able to watch her dreams. Would he be able to stand what he saw there he could hear her thoughts? Sometimes her nightmares were all too transparent. The idea of her reliving what Jake had showed him made him swirl in a nausea of guilt.

Bella's moans grew in intensity, and she began to thrash and scream. He scooped her up and held her to him, promising he was near, never leaving.

She woke and looked around, disoriented. She stared into his eyes in confusion for a second, and then falling away from him, hunched over and burst into tears.

He was reaching for her again, to comfort, to hold her through it, when a realisation checked him. He could smell her. The scent of her arousal assailed him, fresh, so strong his head swam.

'Bella?'

She was hunched on the bed, head hidden in her knees and shaking to and fro.

'It was so real', she whispered. 'So real.'

'It wasn't me.' His statement was flat. This was the sentence he was to live with. Locked out, by his own choices. A blush scalded Bella's face, and she lay down again, curling away from him, the movement stirring the scent of her in the air again.

'It was you.' She whispered.

'Then, why Bella, what made you cry?'

But she shook her head, scrunched tighter into a ball.

'You can tell me anything, Bella, lover. Anything.' He reached over to stroke the curl of her spine, laid his head against the back of her head, nuzzling, while his hand traced the silk contours of her buttocks. His hand travelled further in, cold palm resting gently on her sex. He applied a little pressure there. 'Anything, baby. You don't have to keep secrets.' She was so wet. The thin silk of her nightgown was soaked through to his hand. The erection that had risen at the shock of her scent started to hurt a little. Maybe the lust he was feeling would make her dream easier to hear.

'Bella?' She was no longer sobbing, and was pushing back into his cupped hand a little. He decreased the pressure, pulling back and she groaned. 'Bella?' Only a vampire would have heard her whispered confession.

'It was you, but it wasn't just you. He was there too. It was so real, Edward, so intense. I was starting to come when you woke me, and the loss, when I woke up and it wasn't real. The sense of loss...'

Edward buried his face in her neck, stroking her again, breathing in her pheromones to dampen the confusion, the jealousy. Letting the picture expand.

'Both of us?'

'Yes. Like that. So... so complete. So right. I'm sorry.' She started to cry again, but he soothed her, shushed her, slowly pushed his fingers into her, meeting the wetness that was still pooling between her legs. So right? This was right. Except for her tears. Bella in pain, torn.

'You don't need to cry, angel. Bella, don't cry. Shh.' His fingers slipped higher, and brushed her clit. 'Don't cry, baby, tell me. What did we do?'

She turned to him then.

'Oh, Edward. Really?'

He nodded and moved her hand to his erection. She swallowed her sobs, and told him, voice strained.

'Both of you. All over me. Lips, tongues, fingers. I was on top of him, and you were...

He smelled her hot blush. And felt her wetness. Bella. So much braver than him.

'Where was I, Bella?' He trailed a finger backwards, past her perineum, softly stroking around her rear hole. She ducked her head into his chest, groaning quietly, and her hips writhed a little.

'Really? Here?'

He thought about it, the heat, the tightness, the noises she'd make. What if he hurt her? So easily done. And the idea of looking into the dog's eyes, smelling his smell. Disgusting. But then, there was Bella, pushing herself against his fingers, the thought of her riding out her pleasure, where she clearly wanted to be. He'd do anything for her happiness, now, wouldn't he? Did he owe her this? She wouldn't ask, but her dream showed her she needed it, her body was showing him now.

'Do you think he would, Bella?' Of course he would. He'd do anything to get inside her, the desperate little bastard. Who'd kept her whole. Brought her back from what Edward himself condemned her to. He sighed.

'I think we'd need to practice, Bella.' Pressing on the tight rose of her anus again, he whispered, 'I think I need to do some shopping. And internet research.'

He flipped her over, knowing the whirl disoriented and excited her. His lips traced a path from her spine to the valley of her ass, licking and kissing there where he hadn't before, while his fingers worked her clit and pushed into her. It didn't take long until she braced herself and came, clenching on his fingers, spasming into his hand and against his mouth. Her cries sounded wrenched from her, more like pain than pleasure and she fell limp on the bed afterwards, curled inwards again. He listened to the frantic thud of her heart, and strengthened his resolve.

**Bella**

She'd been thinking about nothing else, since he'd said it. In the supermarket. Watching television. In the shower. Emmet had caught her staring into space and no doubt smelled her, well, creaming herself. He'd thrown her a wink, and grinned.

'Babe.'

He wasn't leering, but... oh god, he knew. Edward must have – oh, right, _asked for advice_. Still, the blush was inescapable. Emmet smacked her ass gently, and bounced out, snickering to himself.

Yeesh.

She felt the waft of a cool breeze, and Edward was behind her, nuzzling her neck and pushing himself against her.

'Ignore him, my kinky little girlfriend.'

His hands wandered, he lips on the nape of her neck. 'Want to go upstairs?'

Before she finished nodding, he was dropping her on his bed. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped millimetres from her mouth.

'You're dirty, Bella, so dirty. I think I need to bathe you,' he murmured. Steam floated from the bathroom. He carried to the tub and held her hand while she climbed into the steaming, fragrant water, rich with oil. He rubbed her shoulders, passed his thumbs over her nipples and kissed her boneless, before sliding his hands beneath the surface. They were warm from the hot water and slippery from the bath oil and his fingers glided over her clit so smoothly. She'd been feeling like she might slip beneath the water and drown, he'd relaxed her so much, but with the first pass of his fingers around her vulva, she'd surged with electricity. He kept his thumb on her clit and slid his piano playing fingers southward, dipping into her vagina and stroking down onto her asshole. God. Edward, god. She was loose and relaxed from the hot water, and the kissing, and the constant fantasising, no doubt, and to their mutual surprise, his questing finger slipped into her ass without resistance. He eased it in and out, gently, while his tongue still teased and he kept up a pressure on her clitoris that pushed her arousal higher but didn't let it peak.

He raised her from the bath and wrapped her in a towel, carrying her to his bed, where pillows lay waiting to support her. She lay on her stomach and he teased the back of her knees, her nether lips with his tongue before bringing his attention back to her ass. She was impatient for him to get there, despite the bolts of electricity his tongue sparked. The lube he rubbed in was cold against her hot skin, and she thought about his white hands against her ass cheeks that were reddened from the hot water. She could feel his hands cool again, as he worked first one, then two fingers into her, making the sense of welcome invasion all the stronger. Edward, owning her.

He was taking his time, and paying attention to the rest of her, and that coupled with the bath and the slow lead up meant she was feeling nothing but arousal, burning so hot she could hardly stand it.

'Please, Edward. Please, now.'

His answering whisper was husky, full of low need.

'Please what, Bella?'

Dammit, how clichéd. But lust likes a cliché, poetic dirty talking doesn't really wash.

'Fuck me, Edward, please, I want your cock in me, fuck my ass now, please, please,' and she gave in to it and rocked her hips back onto his hand. Yep, that got a groan, and she felt his cock against the crack of her ass, lubed, and hard, sliding up and down, 'til the tip pushed against her hole, pressing in so slowly as he moved it back and forth, minutely. She thought about his vampire strength, and the tenderness he was displaying in his care for her and she relaxed, and took him in further, so turned on by the noise he made as he slid in. She worked on not tensing, and he waited for her, slipping his fingers back down to her heated centre, and working her clit again, til the fullness and the pressure stopped being uncomfortable and made her shift up against him, taking him deeper. Each short stroke pushed a shaft of blinding pleasure through her that made her see white light against her closed eyelids.

'More, please, more, Edward', the words rode out of her in gasps, rising to screams as his hand tightened on her hip, his fingers flew over her clit and he started gliding in and out of her, his balls spanking against her, sending reverberations deep into the core of her. The orgasm was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, the strength of it, clutching and clenching from deep within. She envisioned bolts of light shooting from her fingertips, her mouth, eyes and ears. Her own wordless scream disappeared in the boom of it. Edward's desperate groan brought her back, her contractions milking his cock made him gasp a breathless 'Fuck' she'd never heard him say before, during sex. A human might have collapsed on top of her, but he pulled out with care, sealing himself to her and cradling her body as she curled around the aftershocks of pleasure. Pulses of light, soft and red, beat in time with her heart.

'My God, Edward.' She whispered. She felt him chuckle silently, and he laid his cold hand against her burning, throbbing sex and ass, cupping and soothing her. He opened his lips on her shoulder, and reaching for her hand, he wrapped his other arm round her, his fingers entwined with hers, and held her in a perfect embrace.

**Jake**

'So he talked to you?'

They were walking along the beach, automatically heading for their tree trunk. Not touching hands – he hadn't tried to take hers like he usually did. This had thrown him for a loop a little. The rules were being rewritten – except, not.

'Bella, that was the weirdest conversation I never thought I'd have.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' She smiled, but it was tense.

'It doesn't change anything?' There was hope in his voice as he asked, he knew. Yet he expected the shake of her head that came. No. Still. This was more than he could have hoped for.

'And after? Will we still... can I still..?'

She took his hand. 'Jake, I don't want to use you. Don't do it if it will hurt you in the long run. Don't do it if it means we can't be friends. It's selfish of me to ask.'

He rubbed his face roughly with his huge hands, ran them through his silky hair and looked down at her.

'I'm freaked out. I want this. It's not what I would have chosen, obviously, but I'll take it, and hold it inside, and we'll still be friends after. Yes. ' He dipped his face to hers, and looked into her eyes, waiting, 'til she pressed a warm kiss to his hot, full lips, and squeezed his hand.

'You know, Jake, how I...'

'I know. I know. Just promise he's not going to try and kill me, alright?' He made her laugh, even though they both knew he wasn't entirely joking.

**Bella**

None of them were really set up for privacy. Vampires weren't welcome in La Push, even in pursuit of nothing more than an innocent threesome. Bella's house, with its single bed and resident father was no use and Edward's house was full of bat eared, keen nosed vampires, and as he said, Edward's scent alone would be enough of a distraction. But the idea of a hotel appealed to none of them. In the end, Edward rented a beach house further down the coast.

Bella was a welter of nerves. He put his and up to her mouth as they drove down, stroking the lip she was chewing from between her teeth.

'Hey. Don't fret. You can always change your mind?' he said. She shook her head.

'Is he going to be ok, that's all. Are you going to be ok with this, with him, with me? Is this too selfish? Tell me, Edward.' She knew he could hear her heart knocking.

'Bella. If I can do something to make you happy, I will. I promise not to get ... territorial. And if I were in his place, it would be worth it to me.' He spoke the last sentence firmly, with a shrug of his shoulders. She smiled at him.

They set the place up, she was glad of his little touches – he lit some candles, and put some music on, saving her from feeling she was being cheesy for wanting it. She stood on the sand for a while, watching the waves, and when she came back into the house, Jake was there, biker jacket on, leaning on the door frame and watching her. She walked over and slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, and he hung an arm round her shoulders. From his pocket he took a small bottle of vodka, and offered it to her.

'Dutch courage?'

She laughed, hesitated, then took a swig, hissing at the hot, cold, stinging burn of it, that he seemed able to ignore. Quickly, he ducked forward and found her lips with his, the alcohol on their tongues made the moment surreal, but easier, somehow.

Edward had moved a mattress onto the floor in front of the sofa. He came out of the kitchen, barefoot, in low slung jeans, his muscled chest glowing white. He stood in the other doorway, an eyebrow raised at the smell of the vodka, but he said nothing, only gestured towards the couch. Bella reached up, and pushed Jake's coat off his shoulders. He laid it down, and let her lead him to the seat. Once there, she ran her fingers through his hair, marvelling a little at its shine. She traced the muscles in his arms, his huge chest, and touched his lips. He smiled against her fingers, taking courage from her touches, and cupped her face, pulled her in and kissed her, tasted her, searched out her tongue with gentle pressure, kissing her eyes sockets, her ears, burying his head in her neck.

**Jake**

He didn't care what Edward was thinking, didn't look at him, not yet. For a few minutes, he'd just be with her. The vampire's silence and distance meant it was alright. Jake knew better than to say anything. No awkward declarations to spoil the moment, he'd promised. Edward had been surprisingly... gentle, in laying down the rules. He hadn't made any threats, even though he must have known exactly what Jake's reaction to his proposition had been. Jake was abashed by the pity suggested in Edward's calm but he stuck to his resolve and shrugged it off. He knew what was in this for him. Bella's lips. Bella's breasts. Bella wrapped around his cock and needing him, like she had in so many of his lonely fantasies. Fuck it. It was worth it.

Bella pulled back and crossing her arms, pulled off her t-shirt. Fuck. His cock jumped at the sight of her breasts, cupped in lace, nipples hard already. He groaned, hardly believing she was real. She slipped to her knees on the mattress, unzipped his jeans, and pulled out his cock. For a second she looked up at him, eyes wide, then bent her head to him and started to lick him, from base to tip, flicking her tongue around his cock head, sucking lightly and stroking his balls. Jake's eyes rolled back as he tried to process the sensation. Bella took him fully into her mouth and he looked down to see her dark head bobbing in his lap, unreal, but so, so good. He was aware of Edward moving behind her, touching her, but he didn't care. One more peek at her lips sliding up and down his length, her breasts bouncing in their black lace, and he couldn't stop it, he came, shooting down her throat without warning.

'Shit, Bells,' he said, in chagrin, 'Sorry, I, I didn't mean, I couldn't...' but she smiled up at him, licked her lips, for fuck's sake, and shook her head.

'We've got all night, Jake. I bet you recover fast.'

He nodded, slightly overwhelmed. Edward pulled Bella to her feet in front of Jake. He hadn't spoken since letting Jake into the house, but he seemed relaxed. Now he ran his hands down Bella's shoulders, removing her bra without seeming to, and palmed her breasts, lifting and dropping them. Jake felt the blood rushing back to his groin at the sight and at Edward's tiny nod, he dropped to his knees in front of Bella, raising her skirt slowly by running his hands up her thighs. Her panties matched her bra, and had little substance. Leaning into her mound, he kissed it, licked at her slit through the lace, tasting the moisture that was already soaking through.

Damn. Right here, right on his tongue, was the scent that had tormented him. It cancelled out the burn of Edward's vampire stink, it cancelled out everything but her. He needed more. The knickers tore like tissue as he pulled them off her and pressed his lips to her. He burrowed his tongue into her as Edward coaxed her legs apart, and held her up. Jake's fingers splayed on her hips and he reached a thumb into her wetness and smeared it over her clitoris, pushing his face deeper into her, fucking her with his tongue. She moaned, and it was music. He swapped his tongue for a finger, then two, moving his mouth to suck and lick the pearl of her clit, grazing it with his teeth in thanks for the sounds she was making. Bella, Bella, on his tongue.

Suddenly, her moans took on a more urgent note, and he realised that he could feel Edward's fingers against his own through the wall of her vagina. The thought of Bella being filled by both of them at once made his cock leap and he worked harder. Bella had reached behind her and was stroking Edward while he stretched her ass. Damn. This was going to be beyond any expectation he'd entertained.

**Edward**

Jake's adolescent fantasising had always bothered him. Well, enraged him, made him jealous, and fearful. Now here was here, it was weirdly different. In his shyness and overwhelm, everything Jake kept buried deep was rainbowing out of him as he knelt in front of Bella, and for Edward, Jake stopped being an enemy, and became a mirror. He groaned when Jake felt a swell of pleasure as their fingers connected through the thin wall of flesh separating them. He felt Jake's surprise, and a surprising submission. _Brothers_.

Locking eyes with Edward, Jake scooted back onto the couch, pulling Bella onto him. He pulled a condom from his jeans, and stroked his cock as he rolled it on. His size didn't seem to put Bella off – she pushed against him, rubbing up and down his length while he leaned in and licked and kissed a nipple, drawing it into his mouth and biting gently. Bella's head fell back, and Edward caught her, bent to kiss her perfect throat, inhaling. He reached beneath her, and spread her and lifted her at the same time, placing her over Jake's cock, letting her sink down. He watched her being filled by this giant child man, watched them get what they'd been craving from each other but realised he felt no outrage. He felt the throb of Jake's cock as if it was his own, sheathed in Bella's wet tightness. In a split second, he was behind her again, rubbing more lube into her sweet ass, sucking the back of her neck when she groaned and begged him.

'Please, Edward, I need you, fuck me too. I need you in me.'

Jake's fingers rubbed at her clit, as Edward slowly pushed in to this newfound miracle. Bella's ass. When they'd started having sex, he thought he'd found heaven. Feelings beyond his dreams. And now, this, more, this incredible intimacy, that wrung pleasure out him in such a clenching vice grip, he was afraid he'd fall, shatter, weep blood tears. It was so tight, so good, so good.

Jake's lust washed over him as their cocks pushed against each other. The satisfaction of having her after yearning for her all this time. Well, Edward knew all about that. He reached around Bella to cup her bouncing breasts, pinch her nipples, rub their hard points with his palms, and he revelled in her gasps and squeaks. Jake's rough fingers slid over his, cupping her breast and Edward's hand in his huge one. He wasn't sure whose fingers he owned, where he ended and Jake began: he was feeling Bella everywhere, he was in her wet, hot vagina that held his cock so tight, he was gripped by her back tunnel so tightly he thought he'd pass out. He dug his fingers into Jake's arm and stared into his black eyes. Not brothers. He listened to the hot, fast beat of Jake's heart. The mirror was gone. The fevered heat of Jake's cock seeped through Bella into his own cold organ, burning him beautifully. It was building, the rush of a canoe swept through the torrent towards the waterfall, the leap of the wolf mid spring.

'Come for us, baby, scream for us, Bella.' Wordlessly, they started a fluid gliding rhythm, alternating strokes, until they shifted and pushed together, crushing her up against them. Impaled on their thrusting cocks, Bella started screaming and jerking against Jake's fingers. Her muscles fluttered into one long clutching spasm, and Edward felt his and Jake's orgasm milked out of him; white light and dark, running and spinning in the moonlight. Jake's hoarse cry was his own, as they dropped over the edge as one. Bella's lovers. Not brothers. _Lovers_.

**Bella**

Jake was fire, he burned so sweetly. Edward lifting her onto Jake's hot, huge cock was like being tied to the stake while the flames rose. Sacrificed. She nearly came right then, when Edward had spread her lips, and pushed her onto Jake. He split her apart, but it was like home, and yet almost more than she could take, combined. Edward's cold breath on her neck froze through her, the shiver hardening her nipples to icy points that would surely sear into Jake's hot skin, causing steam if she leant forward, pressed them into the wide flat planes of his muscled chest. Jake, her Jake, stretching her wide, feeling almost the same as Edward did in her asshole. His fingers on her clit allowed her to take Edward in with nothing but eagerness, to beg for him until the combined flame of his and Edward's thrusts threatened to consume her. But Jake's fire balanced Edward's ice, and she sizzled and melted under their hands, their lips. Each pull on her clit, her nipples, each mouth against her face, her neck, her breast, pushed her farther towards her freefalling orgasm. It was agony, it was everything she'd needed. The pressure of the two men, their thickness, their controlled strength made her flame. Jake rubbed the knot of pressure building in her mound 'til it rushed through her, deep inside where Edward was stoking it.

She couldn't bear it, she couldn't take it. Afraid to come, she was given no choice when they started slamming into her together, no more push and pull. Edward's voice called her, called her orgasm out, while Jake's fingers wrung it from her. The climax shuddered through her, an earthquake, reverberating powerfully from deep, deep within her, shuddering through her insides, squeezing around their huge, beautiful cocks, exiting through every square inch of her throbbing, tingling skin. She felt their breath on her, as they gasped, Jake's curses sending dragon breath over her painfully throbbing nipples, Edward's whispers cooling, running shivers through her. Everywhere came. Her scalp. Her neck. Her teeth tingled, her feet. Fuck. Jake. Edward.

They stilled. She fell forward into Jake's embrace, feeling the aftershocks pulse through her, and Edward's cock thumping and twitching inside her. Edward pulled out of her ass, causing them both to moan, so sensitive were they. She felt something hot drip onto her cheek, and looked up to see tears falling from Jake's eyes. And Edward reached forward, wiping the salt moisture away with his thumb. She turned to see him bring his thumb to his mouth, and lick the moisture there, a kiss. In turn, Jake and Edward leaned in to kiss the tears from her own eyes, that she hadn't even realised were there. Two sets of lips, tongues, hot and cold, blessing away the tears of her intense ecstasy.

**Jake**

It read like a joke. A were wolf losing his virginity to a vampire and his wife. Well. Not quite. Letting the bloodsucker into his ass had never been on anyone's agenda. But Edward had got into his head so thoroughly it was like they'd mindfucked. When they'd made eye contact, Jake had seen what Edward understood of him. Seen how similar they were. And he'd... relented? Opened to him? The competition was gone, anyway. And now here he was, sliding to the mattress, holding Edward's swooning girl in his arms, while he slid out of her. He popped off the condom and knotted it, turned back to Bella, and closed his eyes. Now. There was now, don't think about afterwards when she moved away from him, left his arms for Edward's. Now she was there, Edward covering her with a blanket, gathering himself against her back, cold against Jake's burning arm.

He brushed Bella's hair from her face, and again, Edward reached out did the same, raising his hand to Jake's head and with a touch so light it wasn't there, brushed a silky black lock from Jake's cheek. He raised his eyebrows, and Edward shrugged, and smiled minutely. Jake searched for the word. Not brothers. Not lovers, that wasn't it. _Partners_? Yes. And over Bella's sleeping, sated form, without moving, without words, they shook hands.


End file.
